


Provocation

by My_Young_Friend



Series: One Deadly Sin [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There are some perks to being the grown up, Sam</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

Sam slammed the door open so hard it rattled on its hinges.

_Oh good_, Gabriel thought, _he's pissed off_. He was in the mood for a fuck and he could generally persuade this Winchester into that particular form of stress relief. 

"Sammy!” Gabriel smiled broadly. It always helped to piss him off more first. “How was the library?"

"You know what, Gabriel,” Sam said, whirling round to face him and looking about as angry as he’d seen him since he stopped killing his brother on a daily basis. “You're a child. You act like one, you eat like one, it's time you were treated like one."

Well that came out of nowhere. Something was...different. Kinda familiar, but different.

"Okay, sure, I'll play along. You want me in suspenders and short pants?"

Sam slapped Gabriel across the face. Gabriel had to concede he hadn't seen that one coming. He rotated his jaw because one thing Sam was not was weak. Another thing Sam was not was joking, apparently.

"You, boy, will respect your elders."

Oh no, he wasn't getting away with that.

"Okay, first off Sammy I'm millenia older than you. _Millenia_"

"You don't talk back to me, boy. Not without repercussions." Sam began to undo his belt and Gabriel caught on.

Alright then, little Winchester has an authority kink and, though he'd never admit it to anyone alive or otherwise, Gabriel wasn't averse to a little school-boy role play. This should be interesting at least.

"Well what can I say, sir," Gabriel said, smirking. "I've never been one for respecting authority."

“Then it’s high time someone taught you.” Sam caught Gabriel by the hair and pushed him face first over a table. “Do _not _move,” Sam hissed in his ear.

“You know, I was hoping for a few lines maybe. I know a great guy who could hook-“

“Hands spread apart, flat on the table.” Sam said, bending over Gabriel as he undid his pants. Sam’s hand pulled both pants and underwear down in one swift movement. Gabriel was genuinely impressed.

“Neat trick, Winchester. Your brother teach-“

The belt hit his bare ass with a slap. He flinched, not least because he really enjoyed winding Sam up about his ridiculous bromance with Dean.

“Ow! Could you give a guy some notice?”

“Count them off, boy. Ten and extras every time you misbehave.”

“Oh we’re going to be here a while.”

Sam smacked him with the belt again. “That’ll be eleven.”

“Fine. Two.”

“No.” The pleasure evident in Sam’s voice was both concerning and a major turn on. “We start when I say we start.”

_If we don’t start soon_, thought Gabriel, _I will be humping this table like a shitzu on heat._

“Count them off. Any mistakes and we start again.”

The belt slapped Gabriel’s skin again. “One.” He replied, obediently.

“One what?” Sam warned.

“One , _sir_.” Gabriel layered on the innocence. If he was getting hard, he may as well make sure Sam was, too.

The belt hit again. “Two, _sir_.” Goddamn Winchester was aiming for the same spot each time. Of course, the pain was optional for him, but where would the fun be without it?

“Three, sir.” Gabriel contemplated some sort of whorish noise, but listening closely he could here how ragged Sam’s breathing was getting.

Strike after strike, Gabriel counted and strike after strike Sam sounded less and less controlled. Finally ten came and Gabriel wondered how close Sam was to following it. He waited for eleven

He kept waiting. 

“One more, sir?” Gabriel enquired, still facing forward. He could hear the desperation as Sam damn near swallowed down each breath. He heard Sam moving about behind him but stayed still. He’d gone with it this far, would be a shame to spoil it now.

“Come here, boy.” Sam still maintained that frankly ridiculous teacher-like tone, for all that he was breathing deeply and, when Gabriel finally turned around to look, harder than Michaelangelo’s David.

Gabriel’s stepped out of the clothes around his ankles for effect and walked slowly over to Sam. Sam who was shifting uncomfortably in his jeans. Gabriel licked his lips, fairly sure where this would be going.

“Yes sir?”

“The belt. It uh, doesn’t seem to be working on you.”

“Oh no!” Gabriel faux-gasped in horror. “Whatever will happen to me now, sir?

“There’s only one thing for boys as bad as you,” Sam said, struggling with the button on his fly. Gabriel took pity on him.

“Should I help you with that, sir?” he said, as he flicked the button open and carefully undid the zip. He began to pull them down when Sam grabbed his arm.

“Come here, boy.”

_Call me boy again and there won’t be a choice in the matter._

Gabriel climbed onto the sofa, being sure to carefully rub his aching ass against Sam’s shorts as he did so.

“What now, sir?

Gabriel had a look, one he’d honed during his centuries in the wilderness. It promised that, somewhere in the near future, an archangel was going to fuck you to the best of his abilities. His _archangel_ abilities. It once made a nun come without him even touching her. That was the look he’d just turned on Sam.

Quite justifiably, then, Sam had wrapped his hand around the back of Gabriel’s neck and was doing a damned good job of raping his mouth with his tongue. Gabriel scraped his teeth along its length, sucked at it and curled his own tongue beneath it.

Sam pulled away to breathe and Gabriel latched onto his jaw, biting it and sucking it as he worked his way down to Sam’s neck. One of Sam’s hand was playing with his hair, while the other was stroking Gabriel’s ass, almost absent-mindedly.

“Tell me you’re ready.” Sam said, desperately. He’d stopped massaging Gabriel’s cheeks and Gabriel was reasonably sure why.

“I’m always ready, Sammy”

Sam shifted Gabriel backwards and pushed him back on to his now exposed cock. Gabriel slid on like a pro because this really was one of those times when the pain didn’t make it better.

Gabriel writhed up and down in movements that weren’t humanly possible because, fuck it, he wasn’t human and didn’t have to obey things like muscles. Sam didn’t seem to mind one bit that he was practically defying gravity. He placed his hands on Sam’s chest and pushed himself further in. He was a bad boy, after all. May as well be as bad as he could be.

“Is this what happens to bad boys, sir?” Sam’s hard breathing turned into a long string of expletives.

“You want to fuck me, sir?” Gabriel asked, harshly, all the while guiding Sam’s hand to his cock because ‘Sir’ wasn’t going to be the only one getting something out of this. Sam got the message and started stroking up and down trying to match Gabriel’s rhythm.

“You want to fuck the bad boy and make him good, sir?” Okay, right now even Gabriel would admit he was losing it a bit. The noises Sam was making would make demon’s blush and that was him doing that. Pride mixed with lust and that’s two deadly sins Gabriel was more than acquainted with.

Sam finally matched Gabriel’s pace, and about damn time because Sam came not long after. Gabriel clamped his teeth down on Sam’s shoulder as he felt the cock twitch and thrust inside of him; all the while Sam’s hand was pulling him nearer and nearer until even he couldn’t hold back a groan of utter submission. He shuddered and smiled at the thought of his semen coating Sam’s nice clean shirt.

He slumped forwards, mouth open against Sam’s neck, tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the sweat trickling down. He could feel Sam’s breathing regulate as much as he could hear it. It took a hell of a long time.

“Okay, did I really just beat you with a belt?” Sam sounded exhausted. Good.

“Yup. Do I get a sucker for being a good boy?”

Sam seemed to ignore what was bordering on a single entendre. “Okay, really? A belt?”

Gabriel froze. "Did you black out? Do you remember the last half hour?" He couldn't feel any demon but that didn't rule out other influences.

"Oh no, no, I remember,” Sam paused, “…everything. I'm just not sure why I did. It's like one minute I'm reading about a local poltergeist legend, the next I'm determined to show you what happens when you’re juvenile.”

Gabriel relaxed and was picking a comeback when Sam's words sank in.

_Crap_.

He raised his head to look Sam in the eye, watching for any signs of deception or anything less pure. "Was there anyone around you?" His tone was perfectly measured, which in hindsight wasn't a good idea and probably explained why Sam now looked concerned.

"No," Sam said slowly, "it was pretty empty."

"Pretty empty?" Gabriel pressed on. "Not sounding like you were alone."

"Well there was a woman, she bumped into me and then walked off. Seems to be happening a lot recently." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"Did she say anything to you? Anything that sounded strange or personal?"

"What? No. she was just whispering to herself under her breath. What's going on?" Sam sounded annoyed. He had a strange tendency to do that if Gabriel didn't explain every little thing to him.

Gabriel rolled onto his back and pinched his nose.

"Okay," and that would be the ‘I R Serious Sam, This R Serious Stuff” voice, "what's going on?"

Gabriel sighed.

"My ex-girlfriends suck, that's what's going on."


End file.
